Icy Hot
by Jauney boy
Summary: Feeling stressed out after a long night of full working hours, Roman Torchwick decides to go to the local gentlemen's club to gain some confidence and relax his mind. However, two ungodly women are there to help him relieve his stress in many pleasing ways, as well as lead to something more than just physical fun.
1. Open invitation

**Just a little something that's been rattling around in my head, I got the idea from an actual porno I saw a long time ago, back when I still watched that stuff.**

 **I've been focusing a bit more on my other story, A Family Vacation, as I have been writing at least 3 chapters straight and I felt like it would be better to take a short break with another smut two-shot I've been so fond of since my major loss of motivation over two years ago.**

 **If you haven't read that fic, I'd suggest you do if you have a major incest kink and you're really fucked up like me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This was just something I felt like creating out of the blue, but I could continue if y'all request it.**

* * *

Sighing a deep sigh, the stressed out man known as Roman Torchwick rubbed his eyes as he sat down. He admitted a great groan as he relaxed in his recliner, pulling the lever to eject the foot rest, as he leaned back and was finally able to lie down. It had been a long day, or, week that is. The poor man had been forced to work overtime with no say in the matter as he put too many hours, more than he could handle as he came home every night just to smoke and kick his shows off before flopping onto his bed into a deep slumber.

His work had been murder and now, he was free to have the weekend to himself. But his time off was more than he knew what to do with, since he had no plans at all, which only pissed him off. He was angry that he had two damn days all to himself, and he had no idea what to with said time. There was nothing good on television anymore, no movies looked decent, and all his friends said goodbye as soon as they graduated High School.

Sighing again, he returned the chair lever back to it's original position as it was changed back to rocking form. He sat up and stretched, thinking he had to do something quick and fun, before he wouldn't have the chance. Exhaustion be damned.

But as he paced around in place, thinking of any ideas, nothing still came up. He couldn't even do what he usually did. He couldn't cook a nice meal since he was barely able to afford weekly groceries, let alone ingredients for a nice dinner. He couldn't even smoke since he was out of wraps and his usual seller was out of town until next week, leaving him in a conundrum.

That is however, he remembered something he always saw everyday, but never had the gull to approach. Whenever Roman passed by work, he always noticed one particular building that caught his fancy. Going to and from work, he always saw a rather large building that just demanded attention based on the design and art style. Mainly because of the kind of place it was.

It was a strip joint, a titty bar, a gentlemen's club, whatever one decided to name it, it was very much a place for adults only. He had never actually been to one in his whole life. So why was he so intrigued? Well, aside from the current circumstance at hand, he also felt a small urge to just go every time he passed by. He had never considered himself a vulgar sleazeball that chased women, but in his younger teenage days, he was quite the charmer. Finding a sport in gaining attention, and not afraid to talk about sexy girls with his buddies at the lunch table. The kind of fond memories that brought a smile face as he wondered where the times had gone.

Shaking his head clear from nostalgia, he knew his mind was set. He still had some time before his usual bed time anyway, and he hadn't changed out of his street clothes yet. He decided to just say fuck it, he wasn't getting younger and his good looks wouldn't last forever. He knew for certain that getting a girl was never difficult with his usual charm and looks, but his work took a good toll on love. Now was a good time to get some attention, reduce some stress, watch some entertainment, and give himself a nice confidence boost. He figured it was needed at such a time.

Roman grabbed his keys, put on his shoes, and headed out with a smirk. This could be fun.

* * *

Opening the doors and stepping inside, Roman was met with an incredible sight for sore eyes. It was almost like the entire place was dark and only lit with various spot lights and neon signs. There was a bar that covered an entire wall on one side, with many patrons sitting at stools, as two bartenders were needed to handle everybody's orders. Following the bar were the many different tables scattered freely, most having at least three people each as some of them even had poles that went to the roof, allowing some of the strippers to spin and dance freely.

Once the table section was through, that left enough space for the center stage, where the best and hottest attraction would dance for the longest time. Roman could already see it was occupied by a curvy girl with a blonde mo-hawk, she had some parts of her body covered in many tattoos, thought it was hard to see as she had some red lingerie that hugged her body. She wasn't too bad in his opinion, but not really his type. The whole punk look wasn't what he was into, and he could already tell from this distance that her breasts were fake.

He figured he'd wait until the next talent would come up, ordering a drink and sitting as he did. He found a seat that was fairly close to the center stage and sat by himself, glad that the previous person sitting there had just left once Roman came by. He took a few sips and relaxed, feeling his smile return as he began to feel fairly satisfied. This was certainty better than spending his night at home just doing nothing until he feel asleep.

It was only after a couple minutes into the next girl's dance did Roman feel a light tap on his shoulder, wondering just who the Hell could want his attention, he didn't break any rules and didn't know anybody. However, once he turned around, any and all possible traces of anger left his mind once he saw who it was.

A short, petite, and tri-coloured girl who had to use her tippy-toes in order to just touch his shoulder. Once he looked at her, she gave him a sweet smile that just melted his heart, she seemed to much more cute than plain sexy like the rest of the girls he had seen. She was wearing an outfit similar to the others, just a two piece lingerie outfit. However, he noticed that her left breast cup was white, the other was pink (As was half her hair), and her thong was brown. The only additional clothing she had were garter belts that made her seem more mature, barely.

"Would you like a private dance, sir~?" She cooed, or at least tried to, the loud music made it hard to use her signature childish voice she knew drive some certain men crazy. It took a moment for Roman to fully take in everything, the tiny girl was asking him for a private dance, and he was just sitting there looking like an idiot. Dammit, he had been out of the game for too long. But even then, this couldn't be real, she looked like a freshmen in High School for God's sake! How as she even allowed in here.

"Wow, um... You don't seem like enough woman for just one guy." He commented as he raised an eyebrow, even as shocked as he was, he couldn't help but observe her figure some more. He didn't have a specific preference for full or small looks on a girl, but he knew he liked the extra small look she definitely rocked nicely. His remark on her petite looks hadn't offended her as he feared, but just brought a smug grin upon her face as she cocked her hip to the side and decided to give a little snarky comment of her own. However, she was interrupted once she felt a slender arm wrap around her shoulder, as she sighed and knew the only person this could be.

"Would two of us be able to be enough woman for you dear~?" Another girl had swooped out of nowhere as the smaller girl was being held against the body of the other stranger. It was a much taller girl with a body more full and matured, she had luscious curves and slender legs, a beautiful mane of black hair that went past her shoulders, and a seductive smile that just screamed confidence.

Her outfit was much different than the others, but still revealing nonetheless. It was a crimson red bodice leotard with no sleeves, and a few designs of yellow. It was very reminiscent of the playboy bunny look, just without the actual bunny ears. She wore black fishnets that tightly squeezed her legs, almost looking like it was apart of her as she almost reached Roman's height, thanks to the heels she wore.

"You seem like a more well groomed individual, compared to the other slobs here..." She finished with a hint of disgust in her tone, indicating off the bat that she was the kind of girl that wasn't always nice, and just loved feeling dominant. As much as Roman preferred a submissive girl ready to take all commands, he had a soft spot for strong women, such as the one in front of him.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before. And trust me, I've been able to recognize the lonely and cheap guys so good you wouldn't believe." She said with a chuckle, while slowly resting her wrists on both his shoulders, her dainty fingers giving the back of his neck tiny and soft touches that made him shiver. She had to lean down to do so since he was the only one sitting, allowing Roman a good view of her cleavage. He could almost see her nipples if her breasts weren't so big and filling her top.

"No, I haven't been around here often, or at all actually. It's my first time..." He trailed off, racing to think of some witty remark or anything of the sort. But ended up cursing himself internally for not doing so. However, his response brought a surprised look out of the brunette, and a very excited smile from the quiet girl in pink who waited for a chance to get his attention. Her happy smile turned into a similar grin to the much taller girl as she quickly made her way behind Roman, getting her face right next to his from behind as she placed her lips right next to his ear. She only had to lightly bend her knees thanks to her short stature.

"Oh really? That's good to hear~ Normally we give a discounted one person dance for newbies, but how would you like two for the price of one? She and I tend to work better together anyway~" She finally had the chance to coo into his ear with her sweet voice, knowing it would be enough to work him over. If the obvious bulge in his jeans was anything to go by.

Roman tried his absolute best to retain his composure, taking a deep breath through his nose and hoping no sweat would be visible. He no doubt wanted everything she offered and more, but being sandwiched by these two sexy ladies was building up some pressure. Taking a gulp, he began to speak.

"That s-sounds like a good deal to me, let's make this happen as soon as possible~" He tried his turn to use whatever boyish charms he still remembered, aside from his stutter, he was sure he pulled it off well. While speaking, his hand was already pulling large quantity bills he stuffed in his pocket before arriving, thanking his past self for being ready. Presenting the bills in front of the girl clad in red, she smiled as she took the stack and placing it in her cleavage. He figured she wore a bra to hold it, but not for long.

Getting up, the two girls pulled away and took a hand each from him, guiding him to the area for private dances. The one in red seemed to take the lead as she was in front of them both, while the much smaller and cuter one curled herself to Roman's arm and rested her head against him. If they weren't in a club and she had a much more wholesome outfit, they'd look like a young couple just walking and minding their business. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him, both giving heartwarming smiles that were definitely genuine. Roman figured she must've been a more passionate and loving type, one of his personal types of sexual endeavour.

"The names Neo, by the way~" She said before nuzzling into his arm in the cutest way possible. It made him chuckle, she seemed to be the only kind of girl with such a unique body, as well as personality. He was glad she asked him for a dance.

"I'm Roman, nice to meet you sweetheart~" He flirted, giving her hand a little squeeze as they interlocked fingers. Turning his sight back to where they were walking, he was a bit surprised to see they were already close. He had been so focused on Neo that he was relying on the pull of... He hadn't got her name yet.

"And who is she, by the way?" He asked, prompting Neo to pull away from his arm as she looked at him, then back at her partner.

"That's Cinder, I've known her waaay before we even started working together. Which is why we always have more fun in bed since we know each other's kinks.~" She said with a nostalgic look on her face, making Roman chuckle again. he thought the last detail was too much info, but they were in a strip club. He's be surprised to not hear any sexual detail from somebody working here.

He was thinking about Cinder and made sure to remember the name of the girl currently pulling him to their room in the big building, but one detail had stuck with him. He felt a bit confused. Did she say that she and Cinder spend time in bed? So they were lesbian lovers? But then how would they be able have fun or even be comfortable dancing about for a place that essentially works as an area for man's lust? He was about to ask Neo, but Cinder had cut him off all thoughts when she stopped walking and spoke up.

"Alright, we're here you two~' She said as she turned around, facing Roman and Neo, still holding hands. Not that either of them minded. She motioned with her arm the entrance to a doorway with a long red curtain working as the only cover, which went quite well with her outfit. Looking back at Neo again, she just flashed him another smile and nodded, giving him an unspoken permission to go ahead. Shrugging, he walked through the curtain and noticed they had stepped into a large hallway.

* * *

It was more like a corridor with how long it stretched, and how narrow it was, with no space at all for two people to stand next to each other. Even if they were as small as Neo. Speaking of, Roman looked back to see Neo was still behind him and gripping his hand, with Cinder following behind. He was feeling a bit nervous and confused, wondering why the long hall had so many doors on both walls. Figuring they were the rooms for their dance, but it seemed like so much effort for just a private dance. Then again, he had never been to a strip club, he just had to take their word.

"Here, stop." Cinder called from behind, causing Roman to stop in his steps and turn back around. She had reached into her cleavage and was rummaging about, not caring how much her breasts jiggled or if they'd even slip free accidentally. All the more a good show for Roman as he watched.

"Here it is." She said as her hand stopped, and was finally removed from her top. In her fingers was a key, answering Roman's question about the doors as she used it to unlock the door in front of her. As she did, she opened it and stepped away a bit, allowing Neo to walk in first with Roman in tow. They only took a few steps since it was dark and they couldn't see, but that was all fixed when two lamps had turned on.

They were attached to the wall in front of them, only slightly illuminating the room with a dark purple that was just enough for everybody to see a... bed. There was a queen sized bed on front of the trio, with not much else occupying the room. There was a nightstand on the right side with an ashtray on top, and a metal folding chair on the opposite. After that, nothing else. The bed seemed to clean enough, with a boring design of just a plain black blanket covering it smoothly. Roman was still observing everything, feeling as though they might've gone into the wrong room, but was caught off guard as he felt two pairs of hands turn him around and make him sit on the edge of the bed.

Once he was sitting, both girls were looking down at him like a piece of meat. He would never have dreamed of such a beautiful sight actually in front of him and would never dare argue with such a beautiful thing. But he just needed some answers. Once again, his thoughts were cut off by Cinder's commanding yet sensual voice.

"Mmm~ In this new light you look so much more handsome. I could just eat you up~" She said before placing a hand on his chin, using her fingers to make him look at her and only her.

"Or more preferably, you could eat me instead~" She said with a giggle, sending shivers down his spine and making him actually blush for once. He was glad the light was behind him and not lighting up his face, otherwise they'd notice. He wanted to speak, he really did, but he couldn't pass up on such a strong a take control kind of woman having her way with him.

"There you go again, using your usual lines. Thank Oum he's new here and they still sound fresh, hehe~" Neo giggled as well, before reaching behind her and undoing her top. Causing Cinder to feel as though she should do the same, kicking off her heels and almost appearing like she was shortening in height because of it. But nowhere near as tiny as the petite girl be her side.

"So hot-shot, who do you wanna play with first, hm~?" Cinder asked as she maintained eye contact, making sure to give her lips a little lick. However, she didn't expect Roman to stand up and put up his hands, clearly looking confused.

"Hold on, wait... Just what are we gonna do? I thought this was just a dance...?" He really hate having to break the moment and add tension, but he had to know what he was getting into. The frozen and shocked looks from both girls made him hope he didn't fuck up.

"Uhm, don't you know about this place? The kind of services we have...?" An equally confused Neo asked, her bra undone but still on her chest.

"N-not exactly, I haven't been to a strip joint in a long time..." He sheepishly rubbed his neck, wondering if he had ever heard of any news about stripper sex being a legal thing nowadays. But, Cinder's amused chuckled brought his attention as she placed her hands on his shoulder again, gently sitting him back down.

"Oh, you newbie..." She said with an grin, before bringing her right hand to caress his cheek.

"You just don't know... You see, most places like this in the entirety of Vale are very much the same. The whole strip club part is just a front, but we make sure to keep loyal and quiet clients entertained by offering our bodies in more ways than one. You can be loyal and quiet, right~?" Cinder said with a pleading look in her eyes, she knew he could be trusted already, she just wanted him to say it.

Roman was still taken back by it all, surprised to see he had essentially walked into a glamourous brothel, with prices equal to that of an actual strip club. He knew he was still shocked and a tad nervous, but he was already in the room and paid for everything. No point in saying no, maybe tonight was going to be better than he figured.

"Of course I can, just didn't know what kinda place this was~" He said with a sudden surge of confidence, making the daring move to use his right hand to caress her cheek in turn, making her smile before leaning in to press her lips against his. He was caught off guard again, but quickly kissed back once he felt it, giving her much pent up passion and lust he needed to be released.

Seeing the two getting along, Neo just smiled once his confusion was cleared up, going back to discarding her bra as well as her thong. Though she had to wait a good moment for them to finish up, growing impatient as she had been feeling eager for the man since they walked over here. He had gained a certain interest from the short girl for a while now, considering he wasn't the only patron to feel weirded out by her hand holding guide, for she had always been a romantic at heart. And he seemed to be one as well, making her feel anticipation for what was to come.

Pulling away, Roman and Cinder both had pleased smiles on one another's faces before Cinder stood up, noticing Neo had already stripped completely nude save for her garter belt. She must've been feeling more frisky than usual, and she couldn't blame her, if he was as good in bed as he was as a kisser, she might just quit her job to be with this man forever.

"Here, Neo can have first dibs. She gets cranky when she's impatient~" Cinder teased as she crawled behind Roman, ignoring the tongue that Neo stuck out at her. As Roman was feeling Cinder get comfy and nestle herself behind him, he almost jolted in place from the sudden feel of Neo's hands rubbing the girth of his cock through his jeans. She had already got on her knees and looked up at Roman

"Do you have a nice treat for me~?" She said in her cute voice, giving a slight head tilt in curiosity. Her skills and personality were enough to make him shiver internally, his innocence kink kicking in when she said that, making him feel blessed for having two women who appealed to his every desire individually.

"Maybe I do, why don't you look for yourself~?" He teased, feeling goosebumps once Cinder pressed her lips to the back of his neck. She sat down right behind him with her legs on either side of his body, pressing her breasts against his back and using her hands to massage his chest occasionally, while placing tony pecks on his neck. Neo happily smirk and wasted no time in undoing his button and zipper, feeling quite greedy with how much she wanted to see him.

Once his cock had sprung free, Roman sighed in relief for finally having his restrained dick under wraps for so long, and now able to breathe. Once it did, Neo's hands were all over it, pawing and stroking the shaft in wonderment. She seemed fully mesmerized by the cock Roman was packing, completely enamoured with his size and look. Almost like it was the first cock she had seen in years.

"Getting a bit needy, aren't you Neo~?" Cinder chimed in, watching Neo go to town on the dick more than she had ever seen her before. Neo only giggled and brought her face closer, licking her lips as she did.

"I can't help it, it's been too long since I've had a nice, big dick like this." She replied before sticking out her tongue, pressing the muscle to the base of his cock and slowly dragging her way to the top, making sure to flick the tip with her tongue before using it to swirl around. This brought a heavy sigh from Roman as he held back a groan, he had almost forgotten just how amazing oral used to be. And with such skilled women with him, he knew he was in for a good night.

Neo continued doing this from every angle of his cock, liberally coating his shaft with her saliva until his whole dick was slick and shiny. Feeling like he was fully lubed up, she opened her mouth to finally take him in, plunging herself down on his cock and taking in as much as she could. Roman almost had to flip his head back from the pleasure, loving the feel of the small girl's mouth.

"How's her mouth? She's always been such a good cock hungry whore, but then again... So am I~" Cinder whispered in his ear before slowly grinding herself into his back, her left hand stroking his chest while her right stroked his orange hair. He could feel her nuzzle into his neck and continue to kiss and suck his sensitive skin, clearly having fun toying with him. If Neo's mouth wasn't enough, Cinder's teasing was.

However, Cinder's fun with Roman switched to Neo when he saw the tiny girl struggle to take him in. He was just so big and she was so small, but that wouldn't hinder her efforts as she still tried to take him in her throat. If anything, Roman's massive size encouraged her more to try and take all of him in her tight throat, until a single inch couldn't be seen.

Roman figured she probably needed some help, so, he reached down with a shaky hand to run though her pink locks. Placing it firmly on her head, Roman helped guide her to his most pleasurable spots, as well as pushing more of his cock into her throat. She had been gagging and sputtering the whole time, but didn't stop. Almost as if she was determined to fully engulf his cock for herself.

Cinder had noticed his hand on her head and decided to help his efforts, feeling as though he was being a bit too gentle. She knew Neo could handle some rough housing every once in a while, and probably liked it too. Removing her hand from his hair, Cinder trailed her hand down his arm until it rested atop his own hand, giving some extra force.

"C'mon you hungry little slut, get. In. There~!" Cinder punctuated every word with a push of Neo's head down on Roman's cock. Her throat was incredibly tight and kept resisting, but with just enough force and guidance, she was able to jam it in. She was just barely able to cram enough of his cock to feel some of his trimmed pubes tickle her nose, and managed to stick out her tongue to lick his balls. This made Roman give out a drawn out groan, never having a girl actually suck him off so perfectly before.

"Ghlk! Ghlk! Ghlk!" The only sounds Neo was capable of making as her poor throat was abused, if this went on any longer she may have just lost her voice.

"Well? How's that tight throat feel on your throbbing cock~?" Cinder whispered into his ear, before nibbling on his ear lobe. It made him shiver once more.

"It's so Oum damn amazing..." Roman struggled to even speak with how pleased he was, still focused on the little girl's terrific throat.

Roman felt her pull away slowly, until she had released his cock from her throat with a _pop!_ Spit was dripping from his cock from the sloppy work, as Neo had been panting while her lungs craved oxygen. Even with heavy breathing and a wet mouth, she still managed to reach for his cock and stroke it with both hands, feeling it much easier with the amount of spit on it.

Only after a few moments of this, Neo smiled back at him before going back to work. Although she chose to work more on his large testicles, a territory she hadn't explored yet. With this, Cinder decided to spark a conversation with the man, she figured a stud like this was once in a lifetime, so she wanted to know more of him.

"So, what brings you here sweetie~?" She asked, trying her best to bring her face closer to his. Turning his gaze to her, Roman tried his best to respond, which was difficult with Neo's mouth wrapped around one of his balls, before switching over to licking and sucking his scrotum.

"I... Just needed to be here. Work had been so fucking stressful and I figured I get a confidence booster... And it's really working~" He said with a gasp at the end of his sentence, noticed that Neo had began stroking him off while sucking his balls. A perfect combo.

"Well don't worry baby, we'll do everything to make you feel better. You can take it all out on us~" She said before cutely kissing his nose, making him smile. Turning back to Neo, he saw her going back to sucking him off, bobbing her head up and down more gently compared to the great throat fuck from earlier. However, Roman's intentions changed once he heard the words, using them as the only confirmation to do what he wanted. At this point, his own pleasure had overwhelmed his thinking and prevented any logic from keeping him.

"Fucking Hell... Nothing just goes my way back there. I'm glad to make some money, but I'm nothing but a pawn!" His anger and bottled up frustration had began to show as his tone changed, almost making Neo feel nervous, but didn't stop her sucking. His hand though, was back at her head, and she could feel the light force into taking him in completely.

"Everything just has to be whatever my bosses say. It's all about just me breaking my back and carrying everybody! Even when I want to help nobody listens to me! Every! Damn! Time~!" He punctuated every word with another shove of Neo's head further upon his cock, making her go deeper each time. His last one however, was much more pleasing as he had finally reached his climax.

Eliciting a half growl and half moan, Roman actually bucked his hips to thrust in her mouth, as he was now able to cum. A huge load of hot seed gushed from his cock and was shot down the girl's throat straight into her stomach, making her happy to swallow his delicious seed. But as happy as she was, the pain on her throat and suffocation still got to her, resulting in her digging her fingers into his thighs she was squeezing when he got rough. All the while making sure to never break her gaze at him, if she didn't have such a monstrous dick in her mouth, she would've been smiling and asking more to drink.

Roman wasn't sure if it was the blur from his mind-blowing and nerve numbing orgasm that tampered with his vision, but he felt as though that little pink hearts had replaced her pupils, which only brought a smirk on his face as he basked in a sense of accomplishment.

Neo then slowly removed herself from him, allowing his slick cock to slide out of the poor girl's throat, finally. His still hard prick had rested against his waist, still throbbing and covered whatever cum that wasn't swallowed. Noticing there was still some extra, Neo's bi-coloured eyes went wide in excitement as she stuck out her tongue, eager to lick what was left as she lunged forward to clean him up. But, Cinder's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Neo! Wait... Not yet~" She said, giving the clue that she wanted to help out for once. As entertaining as this all was to watch, she still had needs too.

"And you... Don't worry, when you're here, nobody's gonna tell you what to do... Unless that's what you're into. Regardless, we're both glad to help you with all your stress baby~" Cinder cooed into his ear, relating a bit to his frustrations with work. Everybody felt it one way or another. Placing a rather wet kiss on his cheek, she pulled away and got off the bed. Now on her knees with Neo, Cinder wasted no time in grabbing her face and pulling her in. Roman thought there was no way at all she was going to do what he was thinking... But she was.

Cinder placed her lips against Neo's lips for a heated and tongue filled kiss, no doubt feeling so pent up from just watching and not joining. She was still in clothes as well. Neo already knew what she had planned, and grinned before their lips even touched. Placing her hands on Cinder's shoulders, Neo kissed her back and made sure to not leave a single trace of her lips untouched, for she still had a lot of cum on them to share.

The kiss went on for a few seconds, before Cinder pulled away and began licking every drop of semen from her cheeks and forehead. Only making Neo feel agitated as she did, trying to fight her off, but still playful about it as she felt Cinder's tongue drag across her face. Her cute giggling from the tickling tongue brought a happy smile from Roman, almost making him wonder if he was feeling some crush for the small girl.

"Cinder! You cum hungry slut, it's all mine~! I worked for it and you didn't do anything!" She whined as she tried to collect whatever Cinder missed, sucking her fingers clean each time. After watching all this, Roman just sat back and leaned on his elbows, trying to comprehend everything happening before him. Two ungodly women, illuminated in the pale and purple lamp light, were currently giggling and laughing as they playfully fought over his own cum like it was the last drops of water on the planet. He must've walked into heaven for the night, for if there was anything else more arousing, he could never imagine what was.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me make it up to you..." Cinder said with her sultry tone returning, instantly killing the playful banter tone as she slowly leaning in to capture Neo's neck in her lips, giving her many licks and sucks before alternating to the other. This brought many pleased moans from the girl, as she mewled and whimpered from Cinder's touch. Once her neck was taken care of, Cinder had leaned down to start working on her tits, wrapping her lips around one nipple and sucking roughly, before using her hand to squeeze and knead the other. A sharp gasp escaping the girl's mouth every time Cinder's tongue flicked her nipple. Her breasts may have appeared small, but it was only because of her stature. Even for her size, they seemed large and bouncy when examined up close.

When Cinder had leaned to the left to start sucking Neo's other breast, her body was just out of the way enough for Neo to look back at Roman. As she did, she wasn't surprised to see he had been stroking himself to their little show, with a smug grin on his face as he watched their fun time. Smirking at this, Neo just winked at him before teasingly licking her lips and making a show of it. As much as she loved watching his enormous cock, Neo hadn't actually broken eye contact, loving the newfound companionship in the man for actually returning her romantic affections earlier. She hoped his stroking picking up speed was a good sign once she was done.

"You two love-birds can hook up later, but now I need to have that thing inside me, right now~" Cinder spoke up, breaking the little moment between the two as their eyes went to her. She had actually been watching them for a moment now, with Neo having no clue that she had stopped sucking her breasts from how much attention she was giving to Roman. Once she heard Cinder's little tease however, she felt some random heat come across her face. Was she actually blushing? This was a new, never had she felt so attracted to a customer before, his charm was unique, sure, but these feelings couldn't be real...

As tempting as it was to continue her teasing of Neo once she saw the blush on her cheeks, Cinder decided against it. She was here to get completely railed, not tease her best friend all day. Getting up from her knees, Cinder had reached behind her back and began to undo her complicated outfit. At least it looked complicated, but much to Roman's surprise, she was able to shred the leotard to the floor in seconds, leaving her in just her fish-nets.

His eyes trailed down her form, as Roman finally took the moment to really observe Cinder, as he had been so enamoured by Neo it was a tad difficult. She had such luscious locks of curly midnight black that ran down her shoulders, her heart shaped face had been blessed with beautiful grace that barely needed a touch of makeup to compliment said looks. In comparison to her partner, her breasts were giant and an exact set of DDs to suck on and play with. Albeit no that much, her delicious and thick thighs were the best part to view from all sides of her body from bellow the belt.

Now with her main outfit gone, her naked figure was exposed for both people in the room to see. Of course, it was nothing new to Neo. Her chest was now free as her mounds jiggled, enormous and pale orbs with no trace of sag to them were free. And were really accentuated when Cinder's hands reached up to squeeze them, and making them jiggled with an amused smirk. She was truly within the prime time of adulthood. Her uncovered groin revealed the landing strip of hair above her moist pussy, as Roman had now finished looking her over. Every inch of her entire naked body was the definition of looking divine and delicious, from her well toned frame he knew she took care of quite seriously, to her curves with just the right amount of curves.

"I hope you're done staring, because I'm going to need you to completely fuck my brains out until I can't walk, think you can do that dear~?" She asked as she slowly made her way to Roman, making sure to sway her hips as she walked. Roman just stopped his hand from jerking himself off anymore as he sat up, waiting for Cinder to come close.

"I'm sure I've got a few left in me~" He said with anticipation, feeling as though her steps were taking too long for his liking. Cinder just chuckled at him before placing her hands on his shoulders once more, though she used this for balanced for she had decided to now straddle him. Roman was about to ask about her fish-nets getting in the way, but as he looked down, he noticed the specific design of them allowed for a much bigger hole from her pussy to her large ass. He no doubt had enough space to get going.

As she made herself comfy in his lap, Cinder could feel the underside of his prick being pushed against her pussy, not able to help herself from slowly grinding her hips and coating it with her juices. Roman felt impatient from her teasing and made a move to grab his cock and ram himself deep within her, but her hand grabbing his wrist kept him from doing so. Looking up and feeling a bit agitated from the cock block, Cinder just responded with her lips crashing into his for a brief but passionate kiss.

"Not just yet, it'll get better~" She told him, placing a finger on his lips to cease any protest or questions from him. With a wink, Cinder turned her head back to Neo, who was still on her knees and watching everything. She was still a state of revelation from how she was feeling about Roman, but clearly had a hand between her legs as she played with herself. Her blush was still present, though not as obvious as before. When she noticed both Roman and Cinder looking at her, her movements stopped as she wondered what they wanted.

"Neo dear, could you go get what's in the drawer and use it on me? I know we said to use it on special occasions, but it's not often we get a majestic stud like Roman here~" She said as one of her hands ran through his hair, not even having to look at him to know that he was smiling from the compliment. She felt his response once he had leaned forward to start suckling her right breasts, very much like a starving babe that couldn't get enough. She shivered in response from the feeling and looked back at him, seeing his whole focus went to absolutely nuzzling his face into her breasts, not that she was complaining, especially when she felt his hands reach around to grope her ass, spreading and squeezing each cheek playfully. Which was good, she would need the help.

When Neo had heard what Cinder told her to, her eyes went back wide in excitement. Was she actually going to be able to use it? It was so rare and so much more fun from how long she had to wait every time. But she had to agree, with someone as skilled and perfect as Roman, this was indeed a special occasion. Standing up, she wasted no time in rushing over to the nightstand drawer by the bed to retrieve her favourite items.

A well endowed pink strap-on, and a small jar of lube. One of her favourite things to use when she got the privilege of sharing a private session with Cinder. As much of a dominating and take charge kind of woman that Cinder was, it was always a bit refreshing to be on the other side a couple times. Roman was no pushover with a puny one pump prick, he was a blessed stallion that had walked into their lives on such a fortunate night for them to be working on this night, and hopefully with more sessions to follow. Cinder didn't want to bother trying to control him.

After placing her legs through the straps and securing the tightened pieces, Neo slathered a good amount of lube all around the girth of the plastic cock, before going over to Cinder from behind.

This surely was going to be a good night indeed.


	2. Double trouble

Once Neo had gotten into position behind Cinder, she grabbed the fake dick in her hand to press the tip to her rarely used behind, getting ready for permission to use it to her heart's content. As she waited, she couldn't help her other hand to help Roman spread her ass more.

"Aright sugar, now we can get to it~" She said to him, finally grabbing his cock herself to raise it straight up, lifting her hips a bit higher than necessary thanks to how big he was. Once she felt his tip grazing her entrance, Cinder knew she was properly aligned to him and instantly dropped down, impaling herself on his humongous shaft.

As she did, the first thing she did was shut her eyes tight and arch her back, moaning from her throat as she almost came right then and there. Never had she felt so full before, not until sheathed every inch of his girth inside her cunt, allowing his tip to press against her cervix that made her feel jolts of pleasure course through her body. Just taking him in was enough to make her need a moment to breathe, before she opened her eyes and turned back at Neo with a devilish grin with fire in her eyes.

"Now." Was all she said, but it was enough for Neo to to take her fake cock and slowly enter inside her backdoor about halfway. Once again, Cinder shut her eyes tight, but more from the wincing of discomfort instead of sudden and immense pleasure. Not to say that her other hole being penetrated wasn't pleasing, it was anything but. She just barely used that entrance and saved it for more special moments. She was just glad Roman had stuffed her pussy instead of the other way around, making her wonder if she'd be able to walk for a while.

Regardless, Cinder adjusted herself to the double penetration from her two partners and prepped herself mentally, thankful that the two waited before going ahead. Once she had relaxed enough, she looked back at Roman who was laying back and had anticipation all over his face. She didn't want to leave the poor man waiting. Leaning forward, she brought her forehead to rest against his as she whispered. Her demeaning and dominating tone completely gone, and replaced with a begging and submissive bitch in heat that wanted her pounding to happen, _now._

"P-please baby, please... I need it, I need you so much... Hold me close and _fuck_ me~" She all but begged, almost bringing about some pity from Roman. But he knew he was going to do it anyway, prompting him to place a very romantic and loving kiss on her lips before wrapping his arms around her back tightly as just like she asked, before using whatever friction he could to start thrusting upward. Feeling the movement starting, Neo took this as her clue to start pacing her toy in and out of Cinder's ass. Even with no direct touch to her, this still was incredibly pleasing and enjoyable to the little girl.

Once both rods began to move in and out of Cinder began to moan in a very uncontrolled sense of satisfaction it almost seemed out of character for her, her tone had changed to sounding so defeated and begging. Roman wasn't sure if it was just a show for his own pleasure, or maybe she really was broken and finally submitted to him. Either way, the heavenly feel of her tight pussy walls being wrapped around his cock couldn't be denied, as her noises only made it all that much better. Especially when she nuzzled her face into his neck, while he wrapped his strong arms around her body to help coax her through it all.

Neo on the other hand began to build up some speed, not really dealing with any sensual pleasure going through her body like the other two, considering the fact that her dick was just a fake strap-on with no connection to her. But the act was still fun, nonetheless. What with the fact that she had more leverage thanks to her standing and hovering over Cinder, she had more space to start pumping into her tight ass with gusto and a little sadistic look on her face. Very much like Cinder loved the refresh of being the submissive one every once in a while, Neo loved the moments where she had some control and power, being able to have things her way for once.

Not that anybody else could see, but a very content smile had began to grow in Cinder's face, as she got into the groove of things. Absolutely enjoying the familiar sensation of a glorious double penetration. She had felt utterly ecstatic once the fucking on both holes began, loving the two massive shafts pumping in and out of her at once. A pattern had been built of their fucking, Cinder noticed. As soon as Neo would pull away, Roman would slam right back in, making her feel full when one cock would leave and the other would push in.

The extra sensation of being used from her two entrances pushed Cinder closer and closer to orgasm, causing her legs to feel like jelly when they began to quiver in weakness, as she felt Roman and Neo pump in and out of her in perfect unison. One went out, the other right back in. There wasn't a single second where Cinder didn't have one of the members buried deep inside her all the way to the base.

The ravenette could sense a rush and incredible desire for more as she was at the brink of an explosive orgasm, she just needed one last push to make her cum and scream as she did so. Raising her head and trying her best to keep her eyes from rolling to the back of her head, Cinder manged to lock eye contact with Roman, who had a very determined look on his face as his eyes told that they were in great focus on his current actions. Beads of water dripped down from his orange hair to his forehead, he actually had broken a sweat from their fucking. Cinder could tell that despite Neo's standing advantage and more free space, Roman was actually thrusting faster than Neo's speed. His hands pinned her body tightly to his own torso, locking her as still as he could to keep her from ever escaping, not that she ever wanted to that is.

As she felt Roman's cock rapidly ramming into her needy cunt at piston speeds, with Neo almost doing the same, Cinder began to notice something. This had to have almost been the absolute best fuck she's ever had, even with the added pleasure of Neo's fake shaft drilling into her ass and jiggling with every pound, nothing could compare to the God like power that was Roman's cock. And what timing, to. He had simply walked in after feeling stressed out like any other patron, didn't even know this place was essentially a brothel, and was now giving Cinder the best dick she's experienced. He had some young looking features, but he was no boy. _No_ , he was a man. A bull of a lover, an absolute stallion of a fuck, a pumpkin haired alpha male with a trained monster between her legs. Currently using it to tame Cinder's tight pussy.

 _'Fuck, I might just be catching some feelings for this guy... I can't help it, he's a fucking God! I can't just let him walk away once we're done'_ Cinder wasn't sure if it was just the lust clouding her mind for the past half hour that broke all her self disciplined rules of client dating and what the establishment considered what was 'bad for business', and her own policy she felt agreed with the club's rules, but it all seemed to shatter once Roman walked in. However, Cinder knew she had to weight the options of what the possibilities were, which was hard with the current fucking she received from both lovers.

She knew this was a rare moment for her, to be used and abused by two people with absolute power over her. And as much as she loved the pure euphoria she got from it, she wasn't _in love_ with it. She knew she always had to be in power for the most part, and she could tell that it would never settle well with a dominant man like Roman. She cursed it, hating that her own developed kink that she had owned her most of her life just didn't agree with Roman's style. But then she thought back on Neo, and just how flustered she was with the teasing. That kind of reaction just had to be from something real and honest, the small girl must've been facing the same dilemma as Cinder. But that was something she'd deal on her own, for Cinder knew she just had to back away from these foolish feelings, even if she had seriously considered it for a few seconds. Plus, she didn't want to throw her job in jeopardy because of some random love for a client. But that couldn't deny weekly visits, she'd give him a special discount if she had to.

 _'Ah fuck it... She can have him, she's been going on about quitting and finding a man anyway'_ Cinder settled her mind and figured it would be thought about later on. For now, she just basked in the complete ecstasy that was the cock of Roman Torchwick. Figuring that she wouldn't go on anymore about love, that didn't necessarily mean that she couldn't treat him like a lover, his motions and skill were really deserving of an award.

Their eyes had never looked away from each other as they did their best to maintain eye contact, and without any words spoken nor needed, their lips mashed against one another, sharing the heat and lust filled love. As intense as their movements were, right next to how excited they were, their kiss was still as passionate and romantic as they tried to make it. Tongues swirled and wrestled, as they both moaned into each other's mouths, Roman even brought a hand to caress her cheek lovingly to deepen the passion if it were possible.

The kiss had began a fire within her core, finally bringing her closer to the edge as Cinder could feel herself begin to burst with energy and pleasure. Normally she'd have to play with her clit just to get herself to cum once with the other one pump drunks she fucked, but it wasn't at all needed with the current stud fucking her brains out, just as she demanded. As their heavy breathing and extra need for oxygen came up, Roman and Cinder pulled away as she was allowed to squeal and mewl freely. Moan after moan left the girl's mouth, a lot higher pitched compared to what Roman heard earlier. He wondered if something was up and if he should slow down, but Neo's reaction told him no.

Neo had been having enough threesomes with her amber-eyed friend long enough to know the sounds she made when she was getting ready to cum, and Cinder was getting close to a very explosive one. Reaching forward, she made sure to increase her thrusting to near lightning speed, pounding harder into Cinder's great ass like a drum while her hands found their places. One of them pulled her body up so her chest could dangle and jiggle much easier, as one of her small hands could start squeezing one of her huge mounds roughly, digging her fingers tightly into the flesh.

As her hand played with Cinder's tit, her other hand reeled back at came back to her ass with a loud and mighty _smack!_ Making Cinder cry out loudly from the tingling pain that turned to pleasure, while Neo began to keep repeating this action until most of her left ass cheek was glowing red and covered in tiny hand prints. Neo mainly preferred to be on the other side of spanking, as her delicate hands couldn't take the recoil, but it was all to help her friend cum. She just needed one more action until she was a shivering and mumbling mess of pleasure.

Without knowing it, it was actually Roman's next move that finally did it. He noticed only one of Neo's hands played with Cinder's large breasts, making him figure that the other couldn't just be ignored like that. Bringing a free hand up, he used his fingers to give her other nipple one squeeze, and just like the flick of a button, Cinder was pushed over the edge.

"AHHHHHH FUUUCK! YEESSSS~!" She cried out in the loudest scream Roman had heard from her all night, as her whole body convulsed and shook violently atop of Roman's body as Neo pulled the plastic prick out of her ass. Roman's grip loosened once he felt her body shake about, letting her just ride through the course with an amused smile from his efforts. Her orgasm erupted through her entire body as her pussy squirted all over his pelvis and belly area, almost looking like a geyser from how much fluid she emitted. However, she also tightened a whole lot around his cock, as she could still feel his tip kissing her G-spot. The increase in tightness was enough to help Roman finish as well, for he had been on the brink for a good minute now.

With his hands squeezing her hips so tight it almost registered as pain, Roman gave another drawn out grunt as he too came, firing rope after rope of hot and potent seed deep into her womb. His load was almost the same as the last, making Neo feel impressed with how much his body could've quickly reproduced in the same night. His cock gushed with so much semen being pumped into Cinder's body that some had leaked out, coating whatever parts of his dick that wasn't still embedded into Cinder's cunt. Both lovers had very drawn out orgasms, lasting almost half a minute until they were both coming down from their highs and no longer their own love fluids.

Once Roman had felt Cinder's pussy no longer clenching his cock like a vise, he was no able to lift her body off his own and pull out of her quivering pussy with a very lewd _squelch_ noise being heard. Making sure to place a little kiss on her nose before whispering his thanks. He awaited her response, some sarcastic remark or snarky comment from the teasing woman, but was a bit surprised to not hear anything. When he looked at her face, he was even more surprised to see Cinder had a very dumbfound expression on her face. Her eyes were half lidded as her pupils were rolled back to her head, her mouth curled in a permanent grin of pure satisfaction, no doubt living in nirvana from their furious love making.

"I think she's done for the night, wow... I've only seen this happen a few times, way to go stud~" He heard Neo from the opposite bedside of where he placed Cinder, turning over to see she was already removing the strap-on from her waist and placing it in the drawer. He didn't have much strength to move, deciding to just support himself back on his elbows as he looked back at Cinder. Her face had changed a bit as she had began to pass out and snore, a slight grin still apparent on her face. Not being able to help himself, Roman still looked down her body just to check her out from angles he hadn't seen before. Seeing her curvy and sweaty back, down to her shapely ass, no doubt gaping from Neo's treatment.

"Is she going to be fine?" As pleased she sounded, Roman still had to make sure he hadn't hurt the woman.

"Oh, of course she is, trust me. She just needs some shuteye. You've pretty much fucked her into cloud nine... But." She trailed off her sentence with a little hint of deviousness in her voice, making it clear what was going to happen next. Roman was too busy looking at the resting woman to watch what Neo was doing, as she sat herself right atop his pecs. As she straddled his chest, Roman had to look up to see Neo, who was looking down at him with an excited smile. Even when she appeared like she was taller than him when her body was above his own, she still looked so childish.

This brought a newfound excitement in Roman, as he began to feel his other kink start up again. Looking at Neo seeming so pure, so innocent, he just had the need to defile it all. It brought a twitch to his semi-hard cock as he felt another surge of arousal in his body, feeling himself already get hard just from the thought of it. Looking down, Roman could see that Neo's dripping entrance had leaked onto his chest. This immediately brought a primal reaction from him as he only had one train of thought, even after fucking Cinder into nothingness.

Whether it be from the small girl's weight, or purely Roman's own strength, he didn't know. All that mattered was that he had firmly gripped her sides and yanked her to lay down on the bed, eliciting a high _eep!_ From the small girl, only increasing his hunger for the multi-coloured girl. Once she was laying on her back and looking all innocent, so ready to just be played with and thrown around like dough, Roman pressed his lips right to hers as they shared a loving kiss.

It was intended to be as passionate and loving as possible just like they were long time lovers, even after the amount of energy exerted by the man. For he knew that she was a true romantic at heart, just like him. She returned the lip-lock with as much love as she could muster, digging her fingers into his orange locks while stroking his face. For a good while, the two decided to relax and slow down, making out intensely like horny teenagers that were too afraid to go all the way. The only difference being was that they were fully intending to fuck hard like two jackrabbits.

With the two lovers on an equal level of love and compassion, they both lay on their sides and held each other close. Roman kept running his fingers though her pink and brown locks, all the way from her scalp to the very tips. While his other hand rested on her cheek, loving the way she nestled into his touch while they made out. With how close they were, their legs had intertwined the best they could, what with the height difference it left a lot of Roman's legs untouched. Not that he minded.

As soon as they began kissing, there didn't go a moment where his massive organ wasn't poking her, whether it be her thighs and so tantalizing close to her moist quim, making her whimper every time, or just resting against their bellies when they pushed together. Unable to bare how loose it was, Neo decided to remove the hand on his head to reach between them, using her touch to feel herself to her target. Once she did, her small fingers had wrapped around the middle of it, with some room still left between his base and tip, even when she began stroking it slowly it still felt like she couldn't reach the bottom or top. Truly, he was hung like a horse as they say, and she knew she was going to be wrecked by it.

Once they both needed to breathe, they pulled back their own respective tongues to separate and pant. They were still trying to be as close as they could be, placing foreheads against one another, they both looked deeply into each other's eyes, as Roman looked for more. And what he found was simple, it was love. It wasn't just a way of having sex in a style that was extra caring and passionate, it was the current emotions he felt as they were laying in bed. Even after he had fucked Cinder senseless, he still felt like there was something bigger with Neo. (Ironic for her size).

It was like they were meant to cross paths in someway, despite the circumstance or others that might be apart of the moment. Roman had always been a loving and caring partner in bed when he wasn't playing the dominant controller, and was always considerate enough to treat every girl like a Goddess every time he fucked. But this wasn't fucking, it was lovemaking in it's truest form, the complete definition of it.

But he wasn't sure if he should be chasing after what his heart was feeling, for she was still an escort working a degrading occupation just to make money. He wouldn't want to come off too intrusive to the sweet girl, especially after meeting her only hours ago. Wait... Hours? How long had it been so far? Was he really this good to keep fucking two women after literal hours into the early morning? Shrugging internally, he gave himself a metal pat on the back for still being the stud he always has been. Going back to his own moral conflict, Roman was about to ask something and take the gamble, only to have himself cut off by the girl.

"You think you can still do the same for me~? She asked, her fake tone she put on had diminished a little and no longer sounded like an act, but sounded more natural since she was still a very cute little girl. Thinking over what she said, Roman was confused for a bit before remembering what she had said earlier. Cinder, that's right. She had asked if he was still capable of giving her the same treatment that he had given Cinder about half an our ago, fucking her until she passed out. He was sure he still could, even after cumming two times already.

"I'm sure I can do it for you, baby girl~" He whispered, sounding as genuine as he could. He knew they really weren't lovers at any level, but still decided to treat her like they were. And his voice sounded like that of a caring boyfriend, it send tingles down her spine. But she caught on what he called her, it was so different than all the other nicknames the trio had been using so far that she just had to acknowledge it.

"Baby girl..?" She didn't want to come off as offended, just asking him.

"What? Is that not good?" He asked, hoping he didn't fuck up. He didn't sound too offended, but still nervous. She was quick to reassure him.

"No no, it's okay... As long as I get to call you daddy~" She said with a smile. Making sure it was no cocky grin or smirk, deciding to keep up her immature/innocent front that turned him on so much. She even went up a little extra and put on the most innocent eyes she could form, knowing that Roman seeing her in the most pure and childish look would only turn him on more. And it did.

He quickly pushed his face closer to hers to return their make out session, both moaning into one another's mouths while Roman began to raise himself above Neo, laying her on her back and spreading her legs, getting ready for him. Once she was completely vulnerable and ready for him, Roman reached for his cock and placed his tip right against her entrance, only having to thrust in and they'd be good to go. However, he stopped his movements and pulled away from the kiss, confusing Neo and making her feel impatient with his sudden drawback. His next move though, calmed her down.

"So beautiful..." He said under his breath, but still clearly loud enough to be heard by the girl. Once she did, a small blush rose to her cheeks and she was feeling herself so nervous she couldn't look him in the eyes. Again, Neo was caught in a flustered state and left speechless, feeling herself catching some sudden emotions she felt towards the man. She wanted so bad to just have him taker her back to his home and never leave, but she had to be realistic. She thought of saying something that fit well with her character, but was caught off by Roman's touch.

He felt his little sadist side take over, as Roman began to tease her body so much until she had to beg. His cock was dragged ever so slowly against her folds and never going inside, while his hands trailed down her sides, making sure to just toy with her body in the most slow burning way imaginable. His hands kept going down until they were under her body and back, loving the soft and smooth feel of her skin she made sure to take care of. His hands then found her ass and squeezed her small but firm cheeks, finding it so amusing with how one hand was enough to knead the majority of skin on her tiny frame.

Neo felt herself squirm and twitch in her place as she whimpered, the teasing was killing her. She needed it _now._ She needed his big fat cock to fuck her silly, to be ravished and dominated like she was his favourite toy. His tip barely grazing her entrance made her almost want to scream from how close he was to actually doing it. She knew it was kind of his thing, but even she couldn't put up with it for so long. With her legs still spread, she quickly lifted them up and wrapped them around his waist, tightly. She pulled him close with her legs strength to make sure he never left her, while her arms wrapped around his neck to keep his face closer to hers.

Noticing how eager she was, Roman smirked at the reaction he wanted. Knowing that she had the girl wrapped around his finger gave him all the confidence needed, and felt as thought he was getting impatient as well. Without any word given, Roman quickly pulled his hips back and plunged himself deep into his lover's tight cunt with a hard and loud smack. The moment he did, Neo's bi-coloured eyes rolled to the back of her skull while her back arched, her limbs tightening around his body as she felt him enter.

Throughout the whole night, Neo hadn't received any touch, feeling her core getting more and more anticipated for some stimulation. And now it had come, in the form of being taken by Roman. Her small and tight body was doing its best to take in all the pleasure as she shivered from feeling so full, Roman's cock obviously making contact with her cervix when he was only a third of the way in. But when he was fully inside? He went beyond that, forming a small bulge in her belly from how massive his cock was relative to her body.

Neo still struggled to fit him in, but did her best for she wanted to be the better lover than Cinder had been. Slowly but surely, they had formed a rhythm with Roman bottoming in and out of her incredibly tight cunt. It was slightly painful on her end, but she only pulled him close, wanting to please him more than anything. It took a while of simple thrusting, but Roman found it felt easier over time. He must've been stretching out her tight quim with how big he was, making her body adjust to accommodate his size and his size alone. Before he knew it, Roman began pacing within Neo's body into a nice mating press.

"Fuuuck, you're so tight baby girl~" Roman groaned, feeling the blessed sensation of her tight pussy being wrapped around his girth. Looking down at her, he saw her eyes had floated to the back of her head at the moment, while she had a goofy smile plastered on her face. He giggled to himself as every inch of his shaft had slid and struck every sweet nerve inside her walls. Causing many electric waves of lust and bliss to wash over her body with every pulse. It took the small girl a moment to register his words, but she managed some coherent words to form in her mind.

"Yes daddy, yes! Fucking wreck me! Make me yours forever and please don't ever stop~!" She hollered loudly, saying whatever came to mind and just speaking it, not being able to focus on her phrasing as she was being hammered with reckless abandon. However, her use of 'forever' had been caught on by Roman, making him wonder what she'd been thinking after they were done. Eh they'd talk about it later.

Roman had also noticed that her body felt less tighter than before, feeling as though he had finally stretched her out enough to give him some more space. Smiling at this, he bucked his hips into a higher gear, increasing his tempo tenfold as he was now essentially pounding into the girl with every slam of his hips. He had reached his limit on speed and still had enough stamina to keep going, he just needed to give the rest of her body some more attention.

Leaning back down, he placed his lips against hers to give her another romantic kiss, one she returned with her arms pulling him in closer from his neck. She moaned into his mouth while they never slowed their movements, while Roman had other plans for his hands. He had grabbed her waist and was easily able to lift her hips off the bed slightly to meet his own, allowing him to hit different and more pleasurable nerve spots due to the slight change in angles. This caused her to break their kiss and scream freely, finding the new sensations enough to make her cum finally, her tight pussy getting even tighter as it contracted around his shaft.

Very much like Cinder, Neo's orgasm was just as explosive, causing a great gush of squirt to splash out of her and cover his groin section. It made him smile with how much of a punch she packed, before finally picking up where he left off after she had loosened up a bit. Her mind had converted to mush as she was only able to focus on the pleasure, her only thought process being Roman, his cock, and how much she loved everything about him.

"Cumming already? You're quick to please~" He joked, wondering what she had to say. When no words came, he looked back at her face to see it was very reminiscent of Cinder's face from before, but she was still panting and attentive... Somewhat. It was obvious she wasn't able to think clearly anymore, not even hearing what he said.

Every time he had pulled back, Roman could feel that her walls contract and try to pull him back in, almost as if she had missed every inch that left her. Not wanting to be so cruel and deny what she begged for, Roman would always dive right back in and spread her walls to fit his size. Removing one of his hands from her hip, he brought it to her right breasts, taking a handful and roughly squeezing the flesh, hoping that some pain would jolt her back to her senses.

And it worked, the shock of having her ignored breasts receive some attention after a while made Neo look back up at him and helped her focus on reality. She felt a sudden squeal escape her lips once he pinched her nipple, until she giggled from the pain turning to pleasure. She was finally back in the moment, looking deep into Roman's green eyes with a content smile.

"Oh daddy... You keep f-fucking me so good! I love it so much~!" She said, every word being real and true. Not an act, not a facade, not just a voice for his pleasure, she meant it all. Once he heard it, it melted his heart and made him return the smile, before bringing his face down to peck her lips gently.

"I'm not too shabby on this end either~" He joked once more, making her chuckle before she gasped, the sudden jolts of pleasure returning once she felt him nuzzle his face into her breasts, resting against them like they were pillows. Once he did, she brought a hand to run through his orange locks and massage his scalp, truly glad to have found another romantic such as herself.

Their little moment was enough to fill Roman's little needs, his heart content with the loving, his body was ready to finish. And he was ready for what was going to his last orgasm for the night, for he had a lot of depleted energy. It was obvious with how much sweat coated his body, as well as Neo's, not that they minded. It was a nice indicator of how much they cared about the moment.

With a grunt, Roman could feel his cock twitch and his balls churn, getting ready to explode as his thrusts sped up and felt erratic. Until it finally came, or rather, he finally came. Moaning louder than he had that night as he felt himself stop completely, hilting himself deep within Neo's walls as he his balls were drained of their liquids, filling Neo's womb up until it couldn't contain anymore. All of her walls were painted white as she was coated with his potent and hot seed.

Neo herself was enjoying the moment just as much as Roman was, feeling herself shiver once she noticed the warmth of his hot cum being fired into her pussy, It made her flip her head back and just let it happen, feeling like a living cock sleeve that just sat back and took it. And she loved every second of it, noticing how he kept cumming for almost ten seconds of nothing but pure semen being pumped directly into her womb. She already knew he wasn't going to pull out, but her legs still wrapped tightly around him to assure he'd remain inside until he was done unloading.

Once he was done, Roman finally pulled out as he reeled his hips back. Just like his sex with Cinder, there was a very audible and arousing _squelch_ that could be heard once he removed himself. The moment he did, it was like a cork being removed, for Neo's pussy leaked more and more of his cum that remained when he was still inside her. They both watched in amazement as his cum dribbled from her entrance and stained onto the sheets, mixing with their sweat and her squirt from her previous orgasm.

As Roman's 8 and half inch pecker withdrew from her red and abused hole, she noticed just how coated in cum it was. His delicious and sweet sperm she had the honour of tasting when they all first started this. Her eyes widened and her mouth salivated from the mere sight of it, a second wind approached the girl as she knew she just had to suck it all until there was nothing left.

"Wow, that was a thing..." It was all that Roman could say, still staring at the sight of his cum covered cock pulling out of his lover.

"It was... But you're still so dirty daddy. I have to clean you up~" Chimed in, still clearly within the heat of the moment. Using her legs that were still wrapped around his waist, she mustered all the strength in her petite body and used his weakened state to swing him to the side, placing him right next to the sleeping Cinder, while flipping their bodies and placing herself on top of him. With a tiny kiss placed upon his nose, she smiled before traveling further down Roman's body until she was face to face with his wonderful shaft again.

"And I won't stop until I make sure every drop is gone~" She said more to herself as motivation, as the only thought that drove her body at the moment was sucking Roman clean. And to also get a good taste of the sweet cum she had already missed. And it was exactly what she did as she grasped his cock with her small hands, having to use both to keep his massive trunk steady and to not flop against his belly.

Aiming the member straight up to the sky, the little girl slowly brought her smiling face closer and licked her lips in preparation, the amount of eagerness she felt was quite clear with the hungry look in her eyes. With a shaky hand and heavy breath present, Roman thought against hiving her the rough face fucking like he did with her before, figuring it would harm the loving moment, and she'd not enjoy it.

At least, that's what he thought until he felt her immediately engulf his dick until it reached the back of her throat, which didn't take much with her tiny body and his size. Still, the tight feel of her throat gagging on a quarter of his organ was very pleasing, making him shut his eyes and just feel it all without watching. Neo herself was also feeling a bit worn out, not wanting to put the extra effort in being used like a toy anymore, but still wanted to give her all. For Roman. For her lover.

Once she felt his tip and the inches that followed, she ignored all gags and coughs as she allowed her tongue to dart out to lick along his shaft. She wasn't able to see with how close she was, and had to rely on her taste to find more and more drips of cum that she had discovered, before collecting it and swallowing it down happily. Neo used every skill in the book, every technique she had learned just to please the man as she collected the spent cum from his cock.

Swallowing down on his cock, Neo did her best to plunge herself deeply on his length as she swirled her tongue around it. At this point, this was more of a second after sex blowjob as opposed to the cleaning job that she intended. Sure, she got a great taste of his amazing cum and swallowed it greedily, but Neo couldn't even keep away from the taste of his cock all on its own.

When Roman felt her strike a very particular sweet spot, his body jolted and he looked back at her, noticing that even though he had been resting his head, she still never broke her gaze from his face, using his reactions as a measurement on how well she was doing. With him now looking back at her, she slowed only a bit before returning back to her normal speed, smiling as best she could at him. He noticed her lips curl and smiled back.

Deciding to use his hand to guide her head and stroke away locks of hair that covered her pretty face that only looked prettier with his cock in her mouth, however, Roman's hands was caught by her palm that pressed against his, before interlocking their fingers and resting it against his side. Neither of them knew the significance of the gesture, but it certainly changed the mood for both of them, as they felt as though they had the answers for their own conflicting emotions from before. They were at rest and had their minds set for the future, deciding to stick for the present since they still weren't done here.

Going back to her work, Neo sped her movements up and sucked him hard with gusto. Bobbing her head up and down and making sure to have his tip always feel the tightness of her throat, while her other hand caressed his testicles, making sure to lightly squeeze the sensitive balls, lest she hurt him on accident. Roman's little groans and gasps filled the room, right next to the very obvious sounds of Neo's mouth working wonders on him.

Neo slurped. She sucked, she gagged, she coughed, and she sputtered as she did her best to give him the most mind-blowing oral she could ever give. The taste of his cock overloaded her senses, as did the mixture of his manly musk inhaled through her nostrils, causing her pussy to moisten up even more. When she had finally pulled away, she didn't even give herself enough time to do anything else before she brought her tongue to the base, the only spot she missed from sucking him off that she couldn't reach without choking herself.

Running her tongue from the base to the top, Neo dragged her tongue along the belly of his member to collect whatever cum that sill remained, the excellent taste of his semen working as the perfect motivator, inspiring the girl to keep going until she drained every drop of his essence into her body in any hole he wanted. Every time she went back down to lick up from the base, her tongue would slightly graze his sensitive balls, making him shiver every time. Now he felt like the one being teased and toyed with.

"Ngh, Neo..." Was all he said, but it the message was enough for her to catch onto. He was getting close, getting ready to deposit his delicious milk into her mouth to be swallowed and savoured. Much like the audible clues she got from Cinder, Neo knew she had to quickly up her game to get him off. For even as fun as this was, her poor jaw was starting to feel a tad sore.

Placing the cock back into her mouth, Neo instantly went back to gagging and swallowing his cock as casually as she could, removing her delicate hand from his balls and using it to help increase the pleasure. While her throat closed tightly around his dick, her tongue stuck out to swirl and lick about the rest. Before finally, her hand barely managed to wrap around the base and made quick work of jerking him off with lightning speed, all her efforts showing just how badly she wanted him yummy cum. Essentially jerking him and sucking him off at the same time.

"Baby girl~!" He cried, letting is lover know it was time.

With his cock twitching in anticipation, Roman felt himself brought closer and closer to the edge, the extra throbs letting Neo know that he was almost there. Soon enough, Roman began to pant and moan as pure pleasure was overwhelming his senses.

He then finally busted in his lover's mouth, shooting many spurts of virile seed to fill her mouth and expand her cheeks, rather than firing directly down her throat like before, making sure that it was all done and over with until she finally pulled away from his softening cock. Despite the fact that he already came from both her mouth and pussy, including a round with Cinder, Neo could feel this load was on par with the many other times he had orgasmed.

His thick load of cum coated her mouth stuck to her tongue, making her have to seal her lips tightly to not spill any. Swirling it around in her mouth like mouthwash, Neo tasted the last spill of Roman's cum for the night before swallowing it. It took a couple gulps from how much there was, but she was able to gobble the thick fluid down until there was none left. She made a show of this as she opened her mouth wide, complete with tongue movements to reveal that there was none left.

"Good girl..." Roman said, before releasing the nerves he used to support his head and resting on the damp pillow, truly feeling spent and empty. Neo licked her lips clean and crawled her way back up, not having to ask as she felt Roman's strong arms embrace her body closely, as she was already nestling her face into his chest. Their legs intertwined again, as she was cradled into his right side. After placing one kiss on her forehead, Roman relaxed and was thankful he had no work in the morning, he probably would've spent the whole day tomorrow here. It only took a few minutes of cuddling and breathing to return to normal before Neo's cute snores could be heard. It wasn't any surprise to Roman, they both exerted a lot of energy and needed to rest. Taking a deep breath, Roman was about to start dozing off until he felt some rustling to his right side.

"You shouldn't be afraid to ask her out, you know." Startled, he turned over to see Cinder was fully awake and looking back at him. She turned her body to face him, her eyes still looking tired as she saw how cute the two lovers looked.

"W-what?" He asked, confused and not sure what she was saying. When he heard it, he almost felt his heart skip a beat. He was already thinking about talking to Neo when they all awoke, but Cinder's suggestion seemed to imply more.

"I saw just how you two looked at each other, how you were making love and not just fucking, like you were meant to be... I know we sort of just met, but there's no better way of connecting to someone as quick and efficient as going straight to the bed. And Neo really isn't some dime a dozen whore who only thinks about sex like it's her drug, she's always been a romantic longing for a nice lover to take her in his arms... And you seem to be just the right man~" She said as she looked him up and down, noticing that his cock still looked like a handful when he was soft.

Cinder then held herself with her arms and shimmied over to Roman's unoccupied half, grabbing his left arm to wrap around her body and hold her close like he did with the sleeping Neo. He now had two beautiful ladies cuddling to his sides, resting their heads on his chest and listening to his rhythmic heartbeat. Cinder wasn't even shocked when she felt his hand trail down her back and cup one of her ass cheeks, resting there. She only smiled at it.

"Neo here has been going on about quitting while she was still young, she wants to find something else to do while living with a man that will love and care for her. Unlike the sleazy douche bags we have to fuck just because they have enough money... We both just needed a job, and knew we had the bodies and skills to find a spot here. So, if you'd like, you can be the lucky guy to actually take Neo away from this place, maybe have a decent future and relationship with her. At least that's what she fantasizes about from time to time." She finished with a yawn, her exhaustion catching up again as she told Roman everything.

He reeled back in the shock of this sudden information, actually hearing what he was dreaming of being told right to him. Cinder basically confirmed everything he had contemplated, he figured her occupation would keep her from enjoying relationships or simple things like love. But after hearing what Neo had been thinking about, Roman figured he'd just go for it. She seemed exactly like the kind of girl he had always dreamed about in bed, and much more. He understood that a good portion of her personality was just an act for the sake of fetish appeal, but she was still very sweet and loving. It was the attraction of one romantic to another, and he was going to make a move.

Yawning himself after seeing Cinder do the same, Roman looked back at her face to see she was still looking at him, albeit with half lidded eyes and a weak smile.

"It's your choice... Daddy~" She teased, obviously showing that she had been awake long enough to hear the two fucking. She had leaned forward and placed a peck on his lips. It was gentle, soft, and right to the point. She then went right back to resting her head on his chest before she too was snoring softly, followed by Roman giving them both a light squeeze with his arms before passing out.

 _'I should've gone out a long time ago'_


End file.
